Super Saiyan Rosé
(Hair) & & & (Aura) (Fusion Zamasu) |similar = Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Blue }} Super Saiyan Rosé (超サイヤ人 ロゼ, Sūpā Saiya-jin Roze), referred to simply as Super Saiyan by Akira Toriyama and also by several characters in the anime, is a transformation assumed by Goku Black. It is his version of the Super Saiyan form. Because of Zamasu's godly ki this transformations matches Super Saiyan Blue in strength.http://s14.postimg.org/jzkqzhtep/14444627_1037003956413693_1074731531450889223_o.jpg Description The form has many similarities with the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue forms. However, the hair is light pink in color with pure-white highlights and the eyes turn light gray although they appear light pink through the forms aura. The aura is dark red on the outside, transitioning into a more pink-ish color on the inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and the user has a dark purple glow around their body. The form is also mostly depicted with a single loose strand of hair when compared to Goku's Super Saiyan hairstyle. Usage of this form also appears to greatly augment Black's techniques, including his Super Black Kamehameha and his signature Aura Slide, allowing him to extend it into various more elaborate shapes. His other techniques also change their usual appearance to match the form's. Usage and Power Black first revealed Super Saiyan Rosé in his battle against Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks. Black fought against Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Blue and completely overpowered him. He then fought against Goku when he was transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue where Goku was able to hold his own but Black used his energy blade to pressure Goku. Once his ally Zamasu held down Goku and Trunks long enough, Black was able to take them both down with a single blast of the Black Kamehameha, to which the Saiyans barely survived. Black later shows off this form to Future Zamasu, to show that he doesn't need immortality and his strength is already satisfying. Fusion Zamasu possessed a permanent Super Saiyan Rosé state, due to Black having remained in his Super Saiyan Rosé form when he underwent Potara Fusion with Future Zamasu. However, Fusion Zamasu's Super Saiyan Rosé state possesses white hair, due to Future Zamasu. Under any normal circumstances, living with a permanent power up of this magnitude, would be incredibly stressful and would drastically shorten one's lifespan. Due to Future Zamasu's immortality, this problem may be nonexistent; however, it is not confirmed: after the fusion, Zamasu's body does not regenerate as before, due to Black's body not being immortal. Game appearances Goku Black can use this form in Dragon Ball Heroes.http://vjump.shueisha.co.jp/news/20160920_01.html He can also use this form in an update for Dragon Ball Fusions, and his EX-Fusion with Broly - Karoly Black - utilizes a hybrid Legendary Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Rosé form.Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black is also playable in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Trivia *Black named his form "Rosé" after the color of his hair, following the naming sense of Super Saiyan Blue. The in the fandom frequently used name "Super Saiyan Rose" is merely the product of an early mistranslation. "Rosé" also refers to the color of the French wine of the same name, making it follow the god name puns as well. *The form and its overall features were revealed to the world before it made its initial appearance in the anime due to a merchandise leak on Amazon Japan. Gallery References ca:Superguerrer Rosat es:Super Saiyajin Rosa it:Super Saiyan Rosa pl:Super Saiyanin Rosé pt-br:Super Saiyajin Rose Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans